


Pay Your Debt

by HolidayCat



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: Years after the Chamberlin's departure after certain events, some new faces come back to reek havoc on that castle's staff. For what reason? Well these newcomers don't take too kindly to their mother having to suffer through his trauma & want to make sure they not only cleanse their mother's old wounds, but also their own blood of this stain.





	Pay Your Debt

It had been years since their mother had ranaway from his prison, years since their mother had found the Mystics home, years since their mother had reconnected to his Uru & had taken shelter in UrSol's home to birth us safely, years of growing up in the Mystics & their mother's care, years of learning & loving their family, & years of having to live with the fact that their father had done severe traumatizing damage to their mother. Years of having to live with the fact that SkekLok & his siblings were a product of rape. Having to live with the fact that he & his siblings have to share their blood with some worthless tainted creature that shouldn't even be considered living. The feeling made his blood boil. SkekLok never once had a thought that his mother didn't love him & his siblings, no he knew their mother loved them or else they would've never made it this far. SkekLok's thoughts were more focused on daydreaming ways on how they can get back at their "father". Just thinking about the creature that helped mix his blood made him feel sick. The utter hatred & loathing was clear as day on his face. Wraped up in his own thoughts of torture SkekLok didn't even hear UrSol coming over until he felt a hand gently rubbing his back. SkekLok turned his head to see his mother's Uru giving him a gentle smile & successfully calming his nerves & aching head. SkekLok eased under the Uru's touch & gave UrSol a small purr of thanks for his calming method that had helped him out of his loathing more then once.

"Do....you...wish...to...talk?" UrSol questioned in a slow manner just like all of the other Mystics. They were often slow in speaking & movement, which could be either comforting or annoying depending on one's mood. To UrSol's question SkekLok fidgeted a bit while looking down at the ground. With a sigh SkekLok said what was on his mind rather bluntly. "I hate him, no LOATHE him." UrSol let the taller male continue, giving the young one an ear that would listen. "I hate what he did to mother, I hate that he took pride in traumatizing mother, I fucking hate that the whole clan didn't give a damn about how he suffered!" SkekLok's body was trembling with rage & his eyes spoke of cold hatred fires licking his irises. "Most of all I loathe that have his Sun forsaken blood in my veins. I absolutely despise him for what he did to my mother, to our mother. And I despise him for giving me & the others his worthless blood! Mother didn't deserve it! We didn't deserve to have this tainted blood running through us. Mother was having a good life until that bastard came in to ruin everything!" SkekLok finally breathed out a shivering sigh as he was done letting his rage out. 

UrSol gave him a thoughtful look before speaking in his usual slow tone. "I...can...un..der..stand...your..hate." SkekLok was easing down after his rant & listened to the Uru with his eyes sparking interest. "You...have...eve..ry...right...to..hate. He...did..horr..ible...things...to..your..mother..and...my...other..half. How..ever...you..mus..n't...hate..yourself..for..what..is..in..your..body. You..are..not..him..for..hav..ing...his..blood. You..have...your..own..will..and..path..that..you..choose." UrSol had a point, even if he mostly spoke in riddles, SkekLok couldn't deny that; for how long he & the others had known UrSol, he knew that the Uru had never once stir them wrong. UrSol was actually very wise & kind, not that his mother couldn't be that same. SkekSil had his own moments of kindness to his children after all. SkekLok shouldn't hate his own blood for it was also filled with his mother's DNA & the young Skeksis had his own path to follow & choose. No mater how he looked. He wasn't really a spitting image of his ex-father, but SkekLok did look similiar. What made him really different was his mismatched eyes & lighter feathers trailing down his head to his back like 3 white stripes. What made SkekLok confused is how did UrSol know of his inner turmoil of being like his ex-father? Is he really that obvious?

Before SkekLok had a chance to ask UrSol had already begun speaking again. "Now..come..on. Your..mother...has..made...a..hearty...stew." SkekLok's eyes lit up with excitment at hearing those words. It was really adorable how the neraly adult skeksis still had a bit of childlike wonderment to him. Not even wanting to waste anymore time SkekLok walked/very nearly skipped past UrSol to get inside & sit at the dinner table with his brothers & sisters. The young Skeksis didn't even hear UrSol say "Yes...you..are..obvious." & chuckle as he followed his other half's child into the house. As the two sat at the dinner table it wasn't long until the others made their way in. Smelling the wonderful scent of dinner that would soon fill their stomachs. SkekSil put down the bowls of stew once everyone had made it to the table. Yes everyone, even the more slower half of SkekSil got to eat with the family & why wouldn't he? It was UrSol that let the abused Skeksis crash at his place for so many years while he birthed & raised his children.

SkekSil wouldn't admit it out loud but UrSol had helped him & his family alot through the years. UrSol had helped SkekSil through the nightmares, the birthing, raising his little ones with the upmost care. Everything just felt right. And with UrSol's teaching, he himself as well as the kids learned not to eat like savages, although sometimes the old habits died hard. Like right now as he had to remind SkekVit, his little gun-slinger to mind his manners with a sharp parental gaze. Seeing this, the gun-slinger quickly went back to his meal in a more slower manner. After dinner & dessert the kids spent some time with family before getting ready for bed & hugging their mother & 'stepdad' goodnight. No UrSol wasn't really their father but he had been with them so much that they just started to call him that, which he didn't mind & neither did SkekSil to be honest. In fact SkekSil had been very grateful that they at least had a father figure in his other half.

As the kids headed to bed, so did the adults but not without SkekSil giving his other half a little thanks with helping with the kids. SkekSil didn't do it often, but sometimes he would let his softer side show & UrSol would be very happy about it each time, although he hid it very well & just nodded everytime. Most of the family was content with how things were going, although some still had the idea of revenge in their minds, those ones figured they could let their minds rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently read a rape fic & was thinking about creating a non canon sequel to it. So here. No hate towards the original fic's creator, I just wanted to write in some good revenge. Also here there is a AU where some magic ritual can be preformed to where if a Skeksis dies, then their Mystic counter-part will be uneffected.
> 
> Okay after writing it I only meant for this to be one page long, but it seems this might become a multi chapter series & I just hope motivation can keep me writing.


End file.
